


Elämäni parhaat vuodet

by teapertti



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Divorce, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Substance Abuse, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: "Eikö olekin ihastuttava ajatus? Siis se, että elämäsi parhaat vuodet ovat varmaan vielä edessäpäin." Näin kuuluivat ne sanat, joilla appeni lopetti neljäkymmenvuotissyntymäpäivänäni pidetyn puheen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on siitä poikkeuksellinen yksilö omassa tuotannossa, että tämä käyttää ei-lineaarista kerrontaa. Minulla ei ole tällä hetkellä oikolukijaa, joten en ole satavarma millaisena juonen kaari näyttäytyy lukijalle. Toivottavasti nyt jokseenkin selkeänä.
> 
> Olen muuten tietoinen, että tarina on koomisen anakronistinen, koska se periaatteessa sijoittuu tulevaisuuteen, mutta hahmot käyttävät nykyajan teknologiaa. Tekninen visiointi ei ole oikein mun juttu.
> 
> Edit 20.3.2017: Naureskelin jo joskus kuukausia sitten kun tajusin, että alussa esiintyvä korealainen nimi on kirjoitettu aasialaistyylisestä sukunimi ensin, mutta Yuurin nimi on tasan samassa lauseessa kirjoitettu länsimaalaisittain... Tänään vaivauduin sen korjaamaan. Taisin jonkun kirjoitusvirheenkin hoksata.

_40 vuotta_

"Eikö olekin ihastuttava ajatus? Siis se, että elämäsi parhaat vuodet ovat varmaan vielä edessä päin." Näin kuuluivat ne sanat, joilla appeni lopetti neljäkymmenvuotissyntymäpäivänäni pidetyn puheen. Vieraat, joita oli vain muutama, nousivat seisomaan ja taputtivat. Kumarsin kaikille ja erityisen syvään apelleni ja vanhemmilleni. Oli erikoista nähdä heidät kaikki paikalla. Jokainen heistä katsoi minua, selvästi odottaen että sanoisin jotain mieleenpainuvaa, tai ehkä kertoisin jonkun tarinan niiden neljänkymmenen vuoden varrelta.

"Ilo on minun puolellani", oli ainoa asia, joka tuli suustani. Me istuuduimme ja aloimme syödä. Pääruokana tarjottiin japanilaistyylistä uppopaistettua porsaanleikettä, joka tunnetusti oli suosikkiruokaani. En kuitenkaan syönyt sinä iltana paljoakaan. Äitini ja anoppini kyselivät kerta toisensa jälkeen, olinko sairas. Vaimoni räpläsi kaulallaan olevaa helminauhaa ja tarkkaili minun ja vieraiden kanssakäymistä kuin se olisi näytelmä ja hän ohjaaja, joka oli valmiina keskeyttämään ja pyytämään tarpeen vaatiessa uusintaottoa. Minä yritin hillitä itseäni, etten olisi jokaisen huolestuneen tiedustelun myötä hörpännyt aimo annosta korealaista riisiviiniä jota appeni oli tuonut juhliin monta pulloa.

Herätessäni seuraavana päivänä tunsin itseni pahantuulisen krapulaiseksi mutta samalla helpottuneeksi. Peilistä tuijotti neljäkymmentävuotias Yuuri Katsuki, ei enää kilpaluistelijan solakkuudessa mutta edelleen varsin hyväkuntoisena ja nuorekkaan näköisenä. Oikeastaan halusin nykyään ajatella, että "kilpaluistelija Yuuri Katsukia" ei ollut enää olemassa, vaan hän oli kuin nahka, jonka olin luonut eräänä epäonnisena päivänä. Oli vain "eteläkorealaisen luistelijalupauksen Changsu Kimin valmentaja Yuuri Katsuki", joka oli käytännössä katsoen ihan toinen henkilö.

Olin monta kertaa yrittänyt hävittää sisältäni "kilpaluistelija Yuuri Katsukin", hukuttaa hänet jäiseen järveen kuin maatiaiskissan pennun ja tukkia sitten aukon jäässä. Mutta se toinen Yuuri ei suostunutkaan katoamaan. Se takoi läpinäkyvän jään pintaa ja huusi:

"Se on sinun syytäsi! Sinä aiheutit tämän!"

 

_Toronton Varja_

Oli joulukuun 23. päivä kun saavuimme Pearsonin kansainväliselle lentokentälle. Lento oli myöhässä sillä kaupungin taivas oli sakeanaan lumesta. Victor oli pukeutunut paksuun turkkiin ja turkishattuun, niin että hän näytti jonkun vanhan venäläisen taiteilijan maalauksesta tähän maailmaan astuneelta henkilöltä. Minä hengitin hitaasti, vedin pakkasilmaa syvälle keuhkoihini heti kun olimme päässeet ulos. Kuinka hurmaavalta jokainen kaupunki näyttää silloin kun sinne saapuu ensimmäistä kertaa! Erityisesti jos oli rakastunut.

Kaupungissa meitä vastassa oli uusi valmentajani, alun perin Siperiasta kotoisin oleva kanadanvenäläinen Varvara Mihailova, eli Varja. Hänellä oli kapeat, tummat silmät joissa oli pistävä katse ja tiukalle nutturalle vedetyt ruskeat hiukset. Musta korkeakauluksinen paita loi häiritsevän kontrastin hänen kermanvaalean ihonsa kanssa. Hän ojensi tupakasta keltaisen kätensä ensin minulle ja sitten Victorille. Nämä kaksi vihasivat toisiaan ensikohtaamisesta alkaen, ja ollessamme kahden Victor usein kutsui häntä "barbaariksi". Mutta minä miellyin Varjaan heti, sillä hänestä näki jo kauas että hän piti asiat järjestyksessä ja se oli juuri se asia mitä tässä elämässä tarvitsisin.

Viranomaisasioita helpottaaksemme minä ja Victor menimme naimisiin kaupungin maistraatissa kahden viikon päästä maahan saapumisestamme. Paikalla ei ollut muita todistajia kuin vihkijä ja Varja. Jälkimmäinen kertoi meille, että hänen mielestään homoliitot olivat älykääpiöiden keksintö mutta hän tuki meitä koska ekspatriaattien oli pidettävä yhtä vieraassa maassa. Menimme vihkimisen jälkeen kaikki kolme syömään japanilaiseen ravintolaan ja joimme itsemme tosi humalaan. Victor ja Varja riitelivät kovaan ääneen vaihtaen kieltä englannin ja venäjän välillä. Kuulin Varjan koskaan puhuvan venäjää lähinnä vain silloin kun hän oli juonut. Silloin hän kutsui meitä kahta tuttavallisesti "Vikaksi ja Jurkaksi". Victorin mielestä hän puhui venäjää englantilaisella korostuksella, asia, johon Varja vastasi joka kerta ilkkumalla hänen englannin ääntämystään.

"Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov. Kuulostaa hyvältä, hm?" Victor sanoi ja suukotti minua poskelle. _Za vaše zdorovje!_ Varja joi sakemaljansa tyhjäksi. Minä olin iloinen ja hämmentynyt. Me olimme halunneet käyttää perinteistä kristillistä vihkikaavaa, jossa sanottiin _kunnes kuolema teidät erottaa._ En silloin ajatellut oikeastaan lainkaan mitä nuo sanat oikeasti tarkoittivat.

Varja oli löytänyt meille asunnon samasta korttelista missä hän itsekin asui. Minä pidin aina hirveästi siitä pikku kaksiosta, jossa oli puulattia ja nätit, luonnonvalkoiset tapetit. Hääpäivän yönä peittelin Victorin nukkumaan, sillä hän oli liian päissään täyttääkseen aviollisia velvollisuuksiaan. Istuin patjalla ja katselin hänen sotkuista tukkaansa ja punottavia kasvojaan. Koira hyppäsi sängylle ja nuoli poskiani enkä jaksanut hätistää sitä pois vaikka tiesin että pitäisi. Niin ironiselta kuin se kuulostaakin, niin se oli elämäni onnellisin päivä.

 

_Voitonpäivä_

Yhdeksäs toukokuuta oli päivä, jota Venäjällä kutsuttiin Voitonpäiväksi. Minä en ollut koskaan tiennytkään sellaisen olemassaolosta ennen kuin muutin yhteen Victorin kanssa. Sen sijaan kotimaassani Japanissa kyllä muistettiin, että tasan kolme kuukautta tuon päivän jälkeen Nagasakiin pudotettiin sodan toinen atomipommi. Sinä päivänä ei ollut voittajia eikä kukaan japanilainen halunnut muistella tapahtumia jotka sattuivat yli viisikymmentä vuotta sitten.

Asuntomme vaikutti hirvittävän tyhjältä kevätauringon läikähtäessä keittiöön ja valon heijastuessa vaaleista seinistä. Minä en ollut nukkunut edeltävänä yönä silmäystäkään, istuin keittiön pöydän ääressä teemuki kädessäni ja tuijotin hyllyyn aseteltuja Villeroy & Boch -kahvikuppeja. Jos Victor olisi ollut kotona, hän olisi vaatinut käyttää hienoja kuppeja liittoutuneiden juhlapäivän kunniaksi. Minä olisin silittänyt pöytäliinan ja hän olisi laskenut asetit ja kupit kauniisti paikoilleen.  Ei niistä olisi juonut kahvia kukaan muu kuin me kaksi, mutta se olisi riittänyt. Aivan hyvin.

Muistin äkkiä, että 9. toukokuuta oli myös Victorin hyvän onnen päivä, sillä se oli omistettu pyhälle Kristoforokselle, urheilijoiden suojelupyhimykselle. Mutta hän oli lakannut puhumasta siitä sen jälkeen kun loukkaantui. Ehkä hän ajatteli Kristoforoksen pettäneen hänet.

 

_Onnettomuus_

Minä olin katsomassa kun se tapahtui. Victor laskeutui alas kolmoisakselista, mutta jalan asento oli hypyn päättyessä väärä. Vieressäni seisovalta Varjalta pääsi pahaenteinen huudahdus kun luistimen terä kohtasi kovan pinnan! Victor iskeytyi jäähän rumasti. Hän jäi makaamaan kyljelleen avuttoman näköisenä, minä hyppäsin kaukaloon ja meinasin liukastua itsekin kiiruhtaessani hänen luokseen. Varja soitti ambulanssin. Minä tuin Victorin päätä hänen seikkailleissaan jossain tajuttomuuden ja tietoisuuden välimaastossa, silmät tyhjyyttä etsien. En halunnut katsoa hänen irvokkaasti vääntynyttä jalkaansa, vaan puhuin hänelle hiljaa, englanti katosi mielestäni paniikin ottaessa sijaa, suustani tulevat japaninkieliset sanat eivät nekään olleet kovin järkeviä. Takaraivosta valui verta käsiini ja jäälle. Olin varma että pyörtyisin itsekin. Kun ensihoitajat saapuivat, en olisi tohtinut luovuttaa häntä heille.

Lääkärin tuomio oli karu: polven nivelsiteet olivat rikkoutuneet ja nilkka oli pois sijoiltaan. Lisäksi paha aivotärähdys. Polvi määrättiin välittömästi leikattavaksi. Kun lääkäri poistui huoneesta jättäen meidät kahden, minun oli poikettava hänen peräänsä.

"Voiko hän enää koskaan luistella?" kysyin. Lääkärin säälivästä ilmeestä tiesin, että minä näytin varmasti epätoivoiselta. Hän pudisti päätään ja lähti pahoitellen pois, toivoen varmaan että järkytyksen vallassa kertoisin uutiset Victorille. Seisoin hetken huoneen oven edessä, vedin syvään henkeä ja astuin takaisin sisään näyttäen niin tyyneltä kuin vain osasin. Victor hymyili nähdessään minut. Istuin sängyn vierelle ja otin hänen kätensä omiini, suutelin kumpaakin, ensin oikeaa ja sitten vasenta. Sormus hipaisi poskeani.

"Kaadun hypätessäni. Voitko kuvitella. _Minä._ "

"Kaikki tekevät virheitä, parhaatkin. Etkä sinä ole enää kilpailuiässä", vastasin hänelle. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui vakavaksi ja silmät kääntyivät kohti kattoa. Minä odotin että hän kysyisi.

Leikkaus sujui hyvin, ja paranemisennuste oli oikein positiivinen. Mutta luistelun tuomaan rasitukseen hänestä ei enää koskaan olisi. Lääkäri määräsi leikkauksen jälkeisiin kipuihin kodeiinia. Minusta oli ihanaa saada Victor takaisin kotiin. Pyysin Varjalta lomaa pariksi päiväksi ja laitoin keittiössä kaikkia hänen lempiruokiaan. Mutta hänen ruokahalunsa oli heikko eikä hän syönyt paljoakaan vaikka olikin pahoillaan että joutui kieltäytymään tekemistäni aterioista. Me makasimme sängyllä ja katsoimme televisiosta _The Newsroomin_ uusintoja.

Varja seurasi minun harjoitteluani kasvoillaan tuima ilme, hienoinen ryppy pesiytyneenä hänen palavakatseisten ruskeiden silmiensä väliin. Minä kysyin häneltä, oliko hän pahoillaan menetettyään valmentajakollegansa.

"Ei minun auta murehtia Luojan tekeleitä. On keskityttävä sinun valmentamiseesi", hän vastasi kuivasti.

 

_Seitsemän vuotta häiden jälkeen_

Viimeinen hääpäivämme oli erikoinen päivä, sillä Victor oli hereillä ennen minua. Yleensä hän nukkui unilääkkeiden avulla raskasta unta, ruumis niin lamaantuneena että hän tuskin liikkui yön aikana. Vihasin herätä keskellä yötä ja tunnustella hänen pulssiaan, koska minun oli yhä kuukausienkin jälkeen vaikea uskoa, että hän vain nukkui lihaskaan värähtämättä. Olinhan minä nukkunut vuosia hänen vierellään ennen kuin lääkkeiden käyttö alkoi ja tiesin hänen nukkuvan luonnostaan levottomasti puolelta toiselle veuhtoen ja värikkäitä unien nähden. Aktiivisina vuosinaan hän nukkuessaan käymien keskustelujen perusteella luisteli jopa uniensa maailmassa, aivan kuin jää ei jättäisi häntä rauhaan pieneksikään hetkeksi. Hän todella eli luistellakseen, enkä voinut olla ajattelematta, että nyt olimme jo nousseet kuolemanjälkeiseen elämään.

Sinä päivänä hän oli edeltävänä iltana jättänyt sedatiivit ottamatta, että olisi varmasti jalkeilla ennen minua. Herätessäni hän istui matalan sängyn jalkopäässä ja piti käsissään kulhollista pehmeää riisiä johon oli sekoitettuna munakasrullan paloja. Otin aamiaisen kiitollisena vastaan. Makuuhuoneessa oli suuri parvekkeelle avautuva ikkuna, josta aamuisin saattoi ihailla taivaalle nouseva saastesavua. Kello ei ollut vielä seitsemääkään.

"Millaistahan olisi olla tuolla aamuruuhkassa?" Victor kysyi minulta. Laskin syömäpuikot miettiäkseni, kuinka nuo saastepilven keskellä töihin matkaavat ihmiset elivät elämää, josta minulla ei ollut tietoakaan. He eivät ehkä olleet koskaan luistelleet, eikä polvileikkaus olisi heidän kohdallaan tapaturma, joka merkitsee heidän tuntemansa maailman loppua. Aivan totta! Elämää oli luistelukaukalon ulkopuolellakin. Mutta sitä elämää me kaksi emme olleet oikeastaan koskaan eläneet.

"Varmaan mukavaa. Erilaista, mutta mukavaa", vastasin hänelle. Syötyäni aamiaisesta puolet laitoin kulhon pois. Victor tarkkaili minua, hän oli pukeutunut ohueen mustapohjaiseen kukkakuvioituun silkkitakkiin. Hänen solisluunsa olivat näkyvät, paljon näkyvämmät kuin aiemmin hänen laihtuessaan ja lihasten rappeutuessa liikkumattomuuden ja vähäisen syömisen myötä. Hän ojentautui lähemmäksi ja suuteli minua. Emme olleet maanneet toistemme kanssa aikoihin. Ennen niin intohimoinen ja halukas mieheni oli muuntunut passiiviseksi ja veltoksi sairautensa ja lääkecocktailinsa takia. Paitsi niinä yhä yleistyvinä kertoina, joina hän oli juonut ja hänestä tuli arvaamaton ja aggressiivinen. Mutta silloin minua pelotti ja ahdisti enkä halunnut olla hänen kanssaan missään tekemisissä.

Mutta silloin hetki vaikutti otolliselta, vedin hänet syliini ja suutelin hänen kaulaansa, tunsin kuinka kummankin hengitys muuttui raskaammaksi. Mutta sitten hän alkoi panikoida kuin olisi kuristajakäärmeen otteeseen joutunut kaninpoika, hänen lihaksensa jännittyivät ja tuntui kun elämä olisi paennut hänestä. Victor kietoi kätensä ympärilleni ja lepuutti päätään olallani, minä silitin hänen helmiäisenvaaleita silkkisiä hiuksiaan.

"Anna anteeksi Yuuri rakas", hän kuiskasi. Huokaus pääsi huuliltani ja jäi leijumaan ilmaan. Tiesin että voisin hävittää ne sadat pillerit jotka pyörivät tässä asunnossa, lääkekaapissa ja yöpöydällä olevat ja myöskin ne jotka Victor oli piilottanut luullen, etten minä niitä löytäisi. Mutta jotenkin tiesin, että se toisi mukanaan vain toisenlaista kärsimystä, taas öitä jolloin hän ei nukkuisi ja päiviä jolloin pistelisi itseään vessasta löytyvillä kynsisaksilla koska se oli ainoa asia joka rauhoitti häntä ja jonka ei tarvinnut mennä ruokatorven läpi.

Victorin kasvot näyttivät siltä kuin hän haluaisi itkeä mutta kyyneleet eivät suostuneet tulemaan silmänurkista. Minä odotin sitä päivää kun me taas haluaisimme toisiamme ja hän nukkuisi taas levottomasti ja huutaisi yöllä nähtyään painajaisen jossa hän epäonnistuu luistelunäytöksessä ja herättäisi minut ja me olisimme sylikkäin kunnes nukahtaisimme uudelleen ja näkisimme jälleen unia.

 

_Sapattivuosi_

En yleisesti ottaen pitänyt Varjan luona käymisestä. Syy oli yksinkertainen: hänellä oli tapana polttaa tupakkaa sisätiloissa ja näin ollen hänen asunnossaan ei päässyt missään pakoon savukkeen ällöttävää hajua. Mutta sen jälkeen kun jäin kotiini yksin aloin kokea oloni aika-ajoin sietämättömäksi siellä ollessani. Sen vuoksi menin usein käymään Varjan luona, ihan vain siksi että halusin oleskella tilassa jossa oli joku muu elollinen olento. Minun ja Victorin koira oli kuollut joitakin kuukausia Victorin onnettomuuden jälkeen. En kokenut, että olisimme tarpeeksi tasapainoisia toiseen lemmikkiin.

Varja suhtautui vierailuihin välinpitämättömästi. Oli tullut selväksi, että Victorin ongelmat kuluttivat minua niin paljon, ettei harjoittelusta tullut enää mitään. Varja ei ajatellutkaan, että palaisin enää kilpailemaan. Olinhan jo yli kolmenkymmenen, urani oli jo ollut poikkeuksellisen pitkä vaikka viimeisinä vuosina olin sijoittunut huonosti. Valmentajani oli ripustanut luistimensa eteisen naulaan. Hänen naulakkonsa päällä oli kokoelma sekalaisia valokuvia, kuva minusta viime olympialaisista, kuva Vladimirin Jumalanäiti-ikonista, vanha valokuva hänestä itsestään kilpaluistelijana, joku toinen hänen valmentamansa varsin menestynyt luistelija ja kuva nuoresta tummahiuksisesta tytöstä jota luulisin Varjaksi itsekseen ellei kuva olisi häiritsevän nykyaikainen.

Olin myös hänen kehotuksestaan käynyt ryhmäterapiatapaamisissa, jotka oli suunniteltu avioeroa läpikäyville. En aluksi ollut ilahtunut ehdotuksesta, sillä minä en halunnut erota Victorista. Varja oli kuitenkin sanonut, että minulle teki hyvää tavata muita ihmisiä ja nähdä että muutkin surivat samankaltaisia asioita ja pääsivät niistä yli. Yllätyksekseni hän oli oikeassa: muiden ihmisten tapaaminen piristi minua. Tulin erityisen hyvin toimeen korealaisen Ji-yonin kanssa, sillä olimme ryhmästä ainoat, joilla ei ollut lapsia. Ji-yon tapasi vitsailla, että hänen vanhempiensa mielestä ajatus avioeron käsittelemisestä terapiassa oli täysin naurettava, koska tahra maineessa ei psykologisella pesuvedellä haalistuisi. Minä paljastin, että omat vanhempani tiesivät avioliitostani tuskin mitään. Hänen kasvoistaan näki, ettei hän aikonut kysyä asiasta lisää.

Eräänä päivänä Varja kutsui minut käymään "kiireelliseen tapaamiseen". Löysin hänet asunnosta polttamassa tupakkaa keski-ikäisen aasialaisen miehen kanssa. Mies esitteli itsensä ja kertoi että hänellä oli Soulissa Etelä-Koreassa luistelukoulu. Hän halusi jutella urastani ja tulevaisuudensuunnitelmistani. Mies oli vaikuttunut saavutuksistani ja kahdesta olympiamitalista ja toivoi, että voisin jatkaa luistelun parissa valmentajana. Keskustelu teki minut kiusaantuneeksi mutta lupasin miehelle, että harkitsisin asiaa. Pistin hänen käyntikorttinsa taskuuni ja teeskentelin kiitollista.

Miehen lähdettyä kävin Varjan kimppuun tapauksesta.

"Miksi sanoit sille miehelle että olisin kiinnostunut töistä Koreassa? Tiedät aivan hyvin että puolisoni on sairas", tiukkasin häneltä. Varja leikki sytkärillä ja loi minuun sitten ankaran katseen.

"Kuule. Tajuat kyllä, että Victoria ei päästetä vielä hetkeen avohoitoon. Sekoat itsekin pikkuhiljaa, jos et vaihda maisemaa. Mitä pahaa sapattivuodessa olisi? Voisit palata tänne koska tahansa ja korjata asiat miehesi kanssa", hän sanoi painokkaasti. Keittiön baaritiskillä oli viskipullo, josta kaadoin aimo annoksen lasiini ja join samalla kun mietin asiaa. Varjan puheissa oli taas kerran järkeä. Victor ei ollut pitänyt kanssani mitään yhteyttä sen jälkeen kun hänet oli viety sairaalaan pari kuukautta sitten.

Keskustelin asiasta Ji-yonin kanssa seuraavan terapiatapaamisen jälkeen. Hänen mielestään ajatus oli hyvä, kuin loma omasta elämästä. Hän ehdotti, että voisi tulla samalla lennolla tapaamaan vanhempiaan, niin minun ei tarvitsisi lähteä uuteen maahan yksin. Varja lupasi minulle katsoa meidän asunnon ja Victorin perään. Soitettuani luistelukoulun omistajalle kuulin, että voisin aloittaa työt heti kun vain saapuisin paikan päälle. Parissa viikossa pois lähteminen alkoi näyttää hyvältä tavalta ottaa aikalisä siitä kaikesta. Oli aika myöntää itselleni, että minullakin oli ollut rankkaa.

Pidin yllä luistelukuntoani vain velvollisuudesta, mutta nyt menin pitkästä aikaa jäälle pelkästään luistelun ilosta. Hetkellisesti muistin, miltä se oli tuntunut silloin, kun vielä kilpailin Victor valmentajanani. Kotiin päästyäni kirjoitin pitkän kirjeen Victorille, jossa selitin tilanteen perinpohjaisesti ja kerroin, että hänen oli vain ilmoitettava Varjan kautta että oli päässyt avohoitoon niin palaisin mitä pikimmiten takaisin Kanadaan. Loppujen lopuksi olin velvollinen vain hänelle.

Muuttopäivänäni oli heinäkuu ja Soulissa oli helvetillisen kuuma verrattuna Toronton kuivempaan ja tuulisempaan säähän.  Opin pian etteivät kaikki siellä pitäneet minusta, koska olin japanilainen. Oppilaani olivat kuitenkin ahkeria ja lahjakkaita, ainakin useimmat. Joka päivä odotin, että Varjasta tai Victorista kuuluisi jotakin.

Eräänä päivänä postiluukustani löytyi virallisen oloinen kirje Kanadan postileimalla. Käteni tärisivät kun avasin kuoren. Sisällä oli avioeropaperit ja niissä siisti, teennäisen selkeä allekirjoitus _Victor Nikiforov._ Vaaleanpunaisessa post-it -lapussa luki Varjan mekaanisella käsialalla _olen pahoillani_. Paperi pyöri monta päivää keittiön pöydällä. Minä makasin sängyssä kännykkä kädessäni ja yritin saada itseni ottamaan yhteyttä Varjaan ja järjestämään jonkinlaisen kontaktiin Victoriin. Että puhuisimme tämän läpi vielä kerran. Mutta syystä tai toisesta en pystynyt tekemään sitä. Lopulta allekirjoitin paperin ja lähetin sen takaisin Kanadaan.

 

_Luistinkaapin avain_

Leikkaus oli mennyt moitteettomasti, mutta Victor ei ottanut hyvin sitä tosiasiaa, että hän ei pystyisi enää luistelemaan. Hän söi liikaa kodeiinitabletteja, koska kivun tunteminen jalassa sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä heikoksi. Hän lakkasi nukkumasta öisin. Hän osti taulutietokoneeseensa Dostojevskin kaikki romaanit ja luki niitä. Kirjat saivat hänet ajattelemaan kaikenlaista kurjaa. Kysyin Varjalta, tiesikö hän yhtään iloisista asioista kirjoittavaa venäläistä kirjailijaa. Tämä vastasi, että oli suosiolla päättänyt jättää slaavilaisen melankolian sikseen ja keskittyi itse ainoastaan amerikkalaisiin saippuasarjoihin.

Tilanne luisui hiljalleen pahemmaksi. Toimettomana Victor intoutui juomaan. Hän taivutteli urheilulääkärin myöntämään reseptejä kipulääkkeisiin, joita hän ei oikeasti tarvinnut. Hän alkoi ahdistua helposti ja se ajoi häntä tekemään kaikenlaista harkitsematonta. Kotiin palatessani aloin pelätä, että hän olisi lähtenyt johonkin, pudonnut parvekkeelta tai hukkunut kylpyammeeseen. Eräänä päivänä hän ei vastannut kun huusin _olen kotona_ ja paniikki valtasi minut ja juoksin ympäri taloa. Mutta Victor löytyi vessasta, pää vessanpönttöön hautautuneena. Talutin tokkuraisen aviomieheni takaisin keittiöön ja valelin hänen kasvojaan ja hiuksiaan kylmällä vedellä. Hän hautasi märät kasvonsa käsiinsä ja pysyi pitkään niin. En ole varma kuinka tietoinen hän oli ympärillään olevista asioista.

"Haluatko että leikkaan hiuksesi?" kysyin kun en keksinyt muutakaan. Hän ei vastannut mitään, joten hain sakset ja pätkin hiukset niin lyhyiksi etteivät ne tulisi silmille tai kihartuisi niskaan. Olin aina pitänyt hänen hiuslaadustaan, joka oli omiin tummiin ja karheisiin suortuviini verrattuna silkkisen hentoinen, vaaleaa kuin lasikuitu, ja niin pehmeätä koskettaa.

"Sinulla on lehmän hermot", Victor sanoi käheästi. En tiennyt mitä vastata.

Suostuttelin häntä puhumaan lääkärille nukkumisvaikeuksista. Hänelle määrättiin diatsepaamia ahdistuneisuuteen ja unettomuuteen. Lääke teki hänestä raukean ja passiivisen. Lisäksi aina välillä katkolle joutuminen pahensi hänen juomistaan. Toisinaan hän sortui sekakäyttöön. Ne päivät olivat kaikista hirveimpiä. Olisin halunnut pysyä hänen rinnallaan pahimpinakin hetkinä, mutta usein löysin itseni pakenemasta jonnekin ulkoilmaan tai joskus rukoilemasta, että pääsisin Varjan sohvalle yöksi. Victor ei itse muistanut niistä houreisista kerroista mitään.

Jo pian hänen sairastumisensa jälkeen otin tavaksi lukita talostamme löytyvät terävät esineet olohuoneessa olevaan kaappiin. Pihviveitset, luistimet ja lopulta jopa ne pienet kynsisakset, ettei hän pääsisi haavoittamaan itseään. Käytökseni loukkasi Victoria syvästi.

"Miten kehtaat kohdella minua näin!" hän sanoi usean kerran kun käänsin avainta kaapin lukossa. Tarkastin aina, että avain oli visusti taskussani. Joskus kaivoin muuten vain esiin tuon pienen metallinpalan josta oli äkkiä tullut valtani symboli. Harjoittelin joka päivä jäähallilla vaikka en enää kilpaillut. En ollut enää "kilpaluistelija Yuuri Katsuki". Se mies, joka oli joskus luistellut ohjelman Eros-kappaleen tahtiin ja hurmannut luistelijalegenda Victor Nikiforovin tuntui enää vain illuusiolta, päättyneeltä tarinalta yhä jatkuvien tarinoiden kirjassa. Menetin tasapainoni kesken askelsarjan ja kaaduin. Jäin makaamaan jäälle ja itkin.

 

_Puhelinsoitto_

Puhelin soi tuntemattomasta numerosta. Emmin pitkään mutta vastasin sitten. Sydämeni jätti lyönnin väliin kuullessani Varjan äänen. Hän ei koskaan, ikinä soittanut minulle. Ji-yon oli suihkussa, veden tasainen ääni muistutti minulle missä olin: meidän asunnossamme Soulissa.

Varja soitti kertoakseen, että Victor oli löydetty asunnostaan kuolleena. Rauhallisesti hän selitti, että kuolinsyytutkimuksessa mikään ei viitannut itsemurhaan, vaan hän oli tukehtunut omaan oksennukseensa. Päihteiden vaikutuksen alaisena, tietenkin. Sen jälkeen seurasi tyynen asiallisia käytännön faktoja: asunto oli kummankin nimissä, eli minä saisin puolet sen tuotoista. Hautajaiset olisivat kolmen viikon päästä Pietarissa. Victorin sisar oli huolehtinut, että minut oli kutsuttu.

Kiitin häntä tiedosta ja hengitin syvään. Varja kysyi minulta, että pärjäsinkö. Vastasin myöntävästi. Shokkivaiheessa mikään ei tuntunut vielä miltään. Se oli se kohta, jossa kala oli nielaissut koukun mutta sitä ei oltu vielä nostettu veden pinnan yläpuolelle. Päätin puhelun ja tuijotin ruutua. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun kuulin Victorista vuosiin. Tiesin että hän oli päässyt kuukausien suljetulla osastolla oleilun jälkeen avohoitoon ja palannut asuntoomme. Varja oli kertonut että hän kuitenkin jatkoi edellistä elämäänsä, öistä vaelteluaan ja juomistaan. Paljoa hän ei Victorin elämästä tiennyt, sillä he eivät pitäneet yhteyttä. Minä ajattelin pientä, ohutta metalliesinettä, joka lojui sänkyni vieressä olevan lipastonlaatikon pohjalla.

Veden ääni. Hetken mielijohteesta eteeni nousivat kasvot, jotka olin unohtanut vuosiksi. Jostain syystä minulla oli yhä hänen numeronsa, ellei hän ollut muuttanut jonnekin jossa hän oli joutunut sen vaihtamaan. Painoin Yuri Plisetskyn nimeä ja annoin puhelimen hälyttää. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan vastannut numerosta. Puhelin ilmoitti tyhjää uudelleen ja uudelleen.

Kun Ji-yon astui ulos kylpyhuoneesta, hän löysi minut istumasta eteisen lattialta. Vedin henkeä lyhyin, vaivalloisin vedoin. Poskeni olivat märät vaikka ruumiini ja jokainen kasvojeni lihas tuntui lyijynraskaalta.

"Mitä nyt?" hän kysyi ja kyykistyi viereeni.

" _Hän_ on poissa. He ovat kaikki poissa." Sanat tulivat takellellen. Yritin haukkoa henkeä mutta olin kuin kala joka oli  nostettu vedestä, en voinut muuta kuin sätkiä.

 

_Ihmiset oven takana_

"Se on tämä ammatti. Pitää elää elämäänsä äärirajoilla, venyttää ruumistaan kaikenlaiseen, palaa täydellä liekillä. Ei hän ole ainoa urheilija joka sekoaa." Minä ja Varja istuimme japanilaisessa ravintolassa Toronton keskustassa. Tapasimme hänen kanssaan vähintään viikoittain illallisella, sillä en olisi pysynyt järjissäni jos elämässä ei olisi jotain, joka tapahtui säännöllisesti. Kun Varja puhui Victorista, hänen kasvoilleen ilmestyi sama ilme kuin monille ihmisille silloin, kun he mainitsivat jonkun sukulaisensa, josta eivät pitäneet ollenkaan mutta josta eivät päässeet eroonkaan.

"Minä pelkään että hän juo itsensä hengiltä. Tai ottaa yliannostuksen. Tai kuolee jollain muulla tavalla", minä tilitin hänelle. Varja piti syömäpuikkoa sormiensa välissä kuin se olisi tupakannatsa.

"Se mies olisi pitänyt raahata katkaisuhoitoon aikoja sitten. Mutta sinä uskottelet itsellesi, että selviätte hyvin kahdestaan, koska et kestä avuttomuuden tunnetta", hän sanoi. Ensimmäinen reaktioni oli kiukku, niin kuin usein silloin kun hän käyttäytyi aivan kuin tietäisi kaiken paremmin kuin minä. Hän käänsi katseensa pois ja naputti syömäpuikolla pöydän pintaa, tapa jota kotimaassani pidettäisiin todella rahvaanomaisena.

Kun tulin kotiin, löysin Victorin makaamasta patjalta meritähtiasennossa, silmät levällään kuin hän tuijottaisi katossa olevaa elokuvaa. Tervehdin häntä. Ei vastausta. Puristin hänen varvastaan. Jalka reagoi mutta hän käyttäytyi kun en olisi paikalla. _Sekaisin._ Sitä sanaa Varja jankkasi, ääntäen sen huolellisesti kuin puhuisi pikkulapselle. Olin pyytänyt, anellut, rukoillut, lahjonut, kiristänyt. Että Victor tulisi kanssani jälleen lääkäriin. Hän oli muuttunut epäileväksi sairaanhoidon ammattilaisia kohtaan, sanoen että he eivät tahtoneet hänelle tai minulle mitään hyvää. Heistä oli hyötyä ainoastaan lääkereseptien kirjoittamiseen.

Katselin siinä kukkakuvioisten lakanoiden keskellä makaavaa miestä, jonka hiukset ja ohuet vaatteet olivat hiestä märät. Hänellä oli varmaan ollut taas jokin kohtaus silloin kun en ollut paikalla. _Kuule, ei sinun tarvitsisi häneltä lupia kysellä._ Minua pelotti hirveästi. En ollut tottunut tekemään asioita ilman, että puhuisimme niistä ensiksi yhdessä. Vaikka hän kärsisi paniikkikohtauksista, juoppohulluudesta, apatiasta. Kuka minä olin häntä määräilemään? Hänhän se loi minut silloin joskus, valoi itselleen kilpaluistelijan lahjakkuuden savesta. Victor Voitontuoja. Ainoa tässä maailmassa ketä olin syvästi rakastanut ja intiimisti koskettanut, planeetta jota minä, vaivainen kuu, kiersin kuukaudesta toiseen.

 Mutta eräänä päivänä ymmärsin, mitä Varja oikeastaan tarkoitti. Jos mieheni kävisi läpi vieroituksen ja saisi apua ahdistukseensa, hänestä voisi joskus tulla se sama Victor jonka kanssa menin naimisiin vuosia sitten. Totuus oli, että minä yksin en voisi häntä pelastaa. Ei minua oltu lähetetty tähän maailmaan sitä tarkoitusta silmälläpitäen. Mutta oli asioita joille oli tehtävissä jotakin, ja sen mukaan oli toimittava, oli ajatus itsessään miten vastenmielinen tahansa.

Soitin sairaalaan ja pyysin, että Victor tultaisiin hakemaan tahdonvastaiseen hoitoon. Oli huhtikuinen lauantaipäivä. Victor nukkui huumattua unta, ja pelkäsin että hän heräisi ennen sairaanhoitajien tuloa ja alkaisi juomaan, sillä syystä tai toisesta sedatiiveilla oli häneen sellainen riskikäyttäytymistä edesauttava vaikutus. Minä seisoin keittiössä kun hän heräsi. Me tuijotimme toisiamme, hän makuuhuoneen oviaukossa, hiukset hapsottaen ja iho kalpeana kuin maito, minä jokainen lihas jännittyneenä keittiötasoon nojaten.

"Et voi hyvin", hän sanoi minulle. Minä tunsin itseni petturiksi. Olin juonitellut aviomiestäni vastaan. Purin hampaitani yhteen, kuin estääkseni sanoja karkaamasta suustani. _He tulevat ja vievät sinut pois._ Ovikellon sointi! Victorin kulmat kohosivat ja luin niistä sanattoman kysymyksen _onko se Varja_ ja minä huomasin toivovani että sen toden totta olisi hän, tulossa katsomaan mitä meille kuuluu. Juoksin eteiseen ja läväytin oven auki. Siellä oli kaksi sairaanhoitajaa, nainen ja mies, isoja ja vankkoja valkoisia ihmisiä jotka sanoivat _päivää_ ja minä viitoin kohti keittiötä mutta en sanonut mitään. He menivät edeltä.

He joutuivat viemään hänet väkisin ulos. Minä seisoin liimautuneena keittiön seinään, uskaltamatta tehdä mitään ellei jompikumpi niistä ihmisistä käskisi. Victor vastusteli heitä kiroten venäjäksi ja sitten hänen katseensa lukittui minuun. Silmät viestivät minulle: _auta hyvä mies auta Yuuri rakas auta minua!_ Minun sydämeni löi kovempaa ja painauduin enemmän seinää vasten ja tunsin itseni pieneksi ja avuttomaksi.

Ne ihmiset olivat vahvoja ja varmoja ja he taluttivat Victorin pois kuin rikollisen. Tämän silmät olivat vauhkot kuin mustangilla ja hän katsoi yhä minua ja kun he ohittivat minua hän huusi:

"Minä vihaan sinua, Yuuri Katsuki! Et saa tätä ikinä anteeksi!" Ja he menivät, kuulin askeleet portaikossa, tasaiset ja raskaat tömisevät askeleet. Sydämenlyönnit rinnassani. Hetken kuluttua toinen niistä sairaanhoitajista palasi luokseni ja kysyi tarvitsisinko apua. Kiitin häntä ja pyysin häntä soittamaan Varjalle. Hän teki niin kuin pyysin ja jätti sitten minut asuntoon. Siellä olimme minä ja näkymätön kaikenkattava voima jonka nimi oli Syyllisyys.

Hänet vietiin laitoshoitoon suljetulle osastolle. Kävin siellä aluksi joka päivä, tuoden mukanani esineitä joita hän saattaisi tarvita. Hoitajat ilmoittivat minulle pahoillaan, että Victor oli pahasti järkyttynyt ja kieltäytyi tapaamasta minua. Pyysin heitä välittämään kirjeitä joissa kerroin rakastavani häntä ja toivovani hänen tulevan pian takaisin kotiin. Mutta koskaan heillä ei ollut mukanaan vastausta.

 

_Pyhä Kristoforos_

Victor haudattiin marraskuisena päivänä kuolleiden sukulaistensa joukkoon pietarilaiselle hautausmaalle. Minä ja Ji-yon matkustimme kaupunkiin yksinomaan hautajaisia varten, eikä kumpaakaan huvittanut viipyä siellä yhtään pidempään. Siunaamistilaisuus pidettiin eräässä ortodoksisessa kappelissa, ja tarkoituksena oli  että hautaan laskemiseen osallistuivat vain arkunkantajat ja perheenjäsenet. Tilanne oli minun kannaltani absurdi, sillä olin ollut Victorin läheisin perheenjäsen vuosikausia ja lisäksi ainoa, joka oli läheltä todistanut hänen matkaansa kohti tätä häpeällistä loppua. Mutta me olimme eronneet jo useampi vuosi sitten, ja lisäksi Victorin perinteiset vanhemmat tuskin mielsivät minua osaksi heidän sukuaan ja  perhettään. En usko, että he edes tiesivät meidän olleen naimisissa. Tämä tilaisuus oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun näin heidät muualla kuin kuvissa.

Kappeli tuli aivan täyteen ihmisistä, jotka olivat pukeutuneet tummiin talvitakkeihin ja päähineisiin ja puhuivat keskenään venäjää. Jotkut tunnistivat minut ja laskivat katseensa aina silloin kun huomasin heidät, toisten silmistä näkyi myötätuntoa ja sääliä. Minä yritin olla katsomatta ketään kasvoihin jotten joutuisi kohtaamaan tuttuja luistelu-uraltani. Pappi asteli sisään, ja kuoro alkoi laulamaan. Mustakaapuisella papilla oli kädessään metalliastia, ja kappeli täyttyi makeasta suitsukkeen tuoksusta. Voimakas haju yllätti minut ja lisäsi tilassa olevaa epätodellisuuden tuntua. Roomalaiskatolinen Ji-yon valpastui, vaikkei hän ymmärtänytkään venäjää tai kirkkoslaavia yhtään sen paremmin kuin minä. Papin tenoriääni oli valittava hänen laulaessaan, kuoro vastasi toisinaan ja paikalla olevat ihmiset sen mukana. Kappelin seinistä meitä katsoivat lukuisat vuosituhansia vanhat silmäparit. _Kyrie eleison kyrie eleison kyrie eleison kyrie eleison..._ Meillä oli kaikilla kädessämme kynttilät jotka sammutettiin palveluksen lopuksi, merkkinä maallisen elämän katoavaisuudesta.

Victorin arkku oli avonaisena kappelin keskellä. Palveluksen loppupuolella surijat alkoivat kulkea kohti avonaista arkkua, kumartuivat vainajan puoleen ja suutelivat tämän otsaa sekä rinnalle asetettua ristiä. He jättivät arkkuun kaikenlaista, kukkia ja ikoninkuvia. Joku itki, vaikka tuskin kukaan heistä oli nähnyt Victoria vuosiin. Ji-yon oli varannut mukaansa pienen madonnapatsaan, jonka hän asetti arkun reunaa vasten meidän vuoromme tullessa. Jähmetyin ruumiin nähdessäni. Kuinka levolliselta ja kauniilta hän näyttikään! Hänen kasvonsa oli muotoiltu rennoiksi ja hänen silmänsä suljettu, huonokuntoinen tukka kehysti kasvoja pitkinä suortuvina. Victor oli kuollut vain joitakin viikkoja ennen kuin täytti neljäkymmentä, mutta arkussa makaava ruumis oli epätodellisella tavalla iätön.

Hänen solisluidensa päälle, metalliristin yläpuolelle, oli asetettu pieni matkakokoinen ikoni, jossa oli kultaisella taustalla kuva rumasta koiranpäisestä miehestä. Varja oli kertonut, että löytäessään Victorin asunnostaan kuolleena oli ruumis puristanut kädessään tuota samaista kuvaa pyhästä Kristoforoksesta.  Mielessäni olin kuvitellut urheilijoiden suojelijan olevan jotenkin hohdokkaamman oloinen. Kristoforoksen silmät näyttivät surullisilta. Hänkään ei pystynyt suojelemaan tätä onnetonta sielua tai pelastamaan sitä tuholta. Tunsin äkkiä syvää myötätuntoa tuota koirannäköistä pyhää kohtaan.

 Minun olisi pitänyt liikkua jo eteenpäin, mutta halusin katsella ruumista vielä hetken. Jossain sydämeni pohjassa sikisi halu kiivetä arkkuun, kietoa käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille ja rukoilla hautajaisväkeä lähettämään minut mieheni mukana siihen paikkaan, minne ortodoksien nyt kuollessaan kuului mennä. Joku kosketti olkapäätäni, havahduin ja jatkoin matkaani arkun ohi. Ji-yon vilkuili minua silmänurkastaan kun odotimme toimituksen loppua.

Kellojen soidessa me viruimme kaikki ulos kappelista, jonne ei ulkoapäin katsottuna edes ajattelisi mahtuvan niin paljon väkeä. Ihmiset jäivät kujaksi oven eteen, asettuen kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta tasaiseksi vartioksi tien kummallekin puolelle. Ja pappi etunenässä saattue käveli ulos, neljä miestä kantoi arkkua ja heitä seurasivat vainajan vanhemmat ja joukko muita sukulaisia, tätejä, setiä ja serkkuja. Varmaankin.

Heidän mentyään ihmiset hajaantuivat omille teilleen. Se oli ohi, muistelutilaisuutta ei pidetty koska kukaan siellä olleista ei ollut aikoihin nähnyt vilaustakaan Victorista, vaan hänestä oli tullut se serkku tai kaukainen lapsuudenystävä joka asui nykyään ulkomailla ja jonka kuolema kuitattiin nopeasti. Itse asiassa olin varsin varma että valtaosa vieraista tunsi hänet nimenomaan "luistelijalegenda Victor Nikiforovina", he olivat entisiä valmentajia, luisteluliiton edustajia tai minunkaltaisiani nuorempia luistelijoita, jotka olivat joskus hänen saavutuksiaan ihailleet.

Tummiin pukeutuneiden, pitkien ja kalpeiden ihmishahmojen keskeltä ilmaantuivat äkkiä tutut kasvot.

"Yuuri Katsuki! Jurka!" Varja melodiaton ääni lausui. Hänen seurassaan oli joku toinen, ja hetken luulin näkeväni harhoja. Nuori Victor pitkissä tuhkanvaaleissa hiuksissaan! Mutta ei se tietenkään ollut hän. Naisella oli leveämmät kasvot ja pyöreämmät silmät, mutta hiukset olivat aivan samat ja kasvojen ilme muistutti minua elävästi edesmenneestä aviomiehestäni.

"Tässä – Alexandra Nikiforova", Varja sanoi ja viittasi naiseen, joka nyökkäsi ja lausui voimakkaasti murtaen englanniksi:

"Hauska tavata." Hän ei ojentanut kättään, joten kumarsin – tervehdystapa jonka olin joutunut opettelemaan uudelleen muutettuani Etelä-Koreaan. Hän nyökkäsi jälleen, mutta ei hymyillyt. Yritin olla tuijottamatta naista, mutta silmäilin häntä kaikesta huolimatta suurella kiinnostuksella, sillä kyseessä oli teknisesti ottaen kälyni. Minut valtasi lämmin tunne siitä, että hän oli niitä harvoja tässä joukossa, jotka todella joutuivat käymään läpi jotain samankaltaista kuin minäkin. He olivat täällä hyvästelemässä perheenjäsentä.

"Minun on mentävä pian, mutta tahdoin vain kysyä, saanko joskus ottaa yhteyttä. Haluaisin kuulla millaista Victorin elämä oli Kanadassa", hän sanoi. En tiennyt mitä vastata. Toisaalta niiden aikojen ajatteleminen toi sisimpääni suurta tuskaa, mutta toisaalta minusta tuntui, että koko tarinan kertominen hänelle olisi huomattava palvelus meille kummallekin. Annoin myöntävän vastauksen ja yhteystietoni. Hetkellinen hymy käväisi naisen huulilla.

"Oli mukava tavata sinut, Yuu-ri, ihan totta. Olen aina miettinyt, millainen oikein olet kuvien ulkopuolella", hän sanoi minulle. Toivoin äkkiä että olisimme voineet keskustella pidempään. Mutta hän huokaisi ja kumartui hieman, antoi poskisuudelman kahdesti oikealle ja kerran vasemmalle puolelle kasvojani, heilautti kättään Varjalle ja Ji-yonille ja kääntyi kannoillaan.

Varja oli jo ehtinyt sytyttää savukkeen. Ji-yonin kasvot olivat kuin kivestä veistetyt, mutta näin hänen katseensa seuraavan Alexandraa. Olimme sopineet solmivamme avioliiton Victorin hautajaisten oltua ohi, ja näin hänen toisinaan pyörittelevän nimettömässään olevaa sormusta. Naisen mentyä hän kääntyi minun puoleeni:

"Tällaiset tilaisuudet rasittavat hermojani. Kävisikö, että menisin hotelliin lepäämään? Te varmaan haluatte jutella keskenänne jossain." En uskonut, että hän oli oikeasti väsynyt tai apea. Hän oli vain kyllin hyvä arvaamaan, että Varja ja minä puhuisimme mieluummin kahdestaan kuin niin, että hän olisi seurassamme. Niinpä Varja ajoi vuokra-autollaan hänet hotellille ja meidät sitten erääseen venäläiseen ravintolaan, joka ei ollut aivan Pietarin keskustassa ruuhkaisimmilla turistikaduilla vaan hieman syrjemmässä.

Ravintola oli tietysti sellainen, missä sai polttaa, ja muutenkin mielestäni varsin epämiellyttävä paikka hämärästä valaistuksesta johtuen. En kuitenkaan jaksanut protestoida. Pyysin Varjaa tilaamaan minulle jotakin ruokaa. Hän keskusteli tarjoilijattaren kanssa. Ensimmäinen asia, mikä minulle tuotiin, oli karahvillinen vodkaa. En juonut usein humalahakuisesti, sillä viinapääni oli surkea, ja alkoholiongelmaisen puolisona liitin vahvan viinan hajun moniin ikäviin muistoihin. Tällä kertaa päädyin kuitenkin kaatamaan lasini täyteen, kohottamaan sen Varjaa kohti ja kulauttamaan kerralla tyhjäksi.

"Otan osaa", hän sanoi minulle kun olin laskenut lasin pöydälle ja selvinnyt ensimmäisen viina-annoksen aikaansaamasta polttelusta kurkussa. Hän piti hetken tauon, yskäisi ja jatkoi sitten:

"On pitänyt kertoa jo pitempään yksi juttu. Victor tuli tapaamaan minua... Mm, pari päivää ennen kuolemaansa kai. Tai oikeastaan hän tuli huutamaan kämppäni ikkunan alapuolelle." Varja silmäili karahvia selvästi toivoen, että voisi itsekin ottaa lasillisen, mutta hän ei ollut niitä ihmisiä jotka ajoivat humalassa. Puristin lasiani tiukemmin ja kuuntelin.

"Muistan sen elävästi. Kello oli yksitoista illalla ja oli ihan pimeää, mutta hän seisoi katulampun alla niin että näin hänet selvästi. Hänellä oli kädessään sellainen violetti luistinsuojus, tiedäthän, ne mitä sinä pidit luistimissasi.  Siinä hän seisoi ja huusi: 'hei, sinä saatanan huora barbaari-Mihailova, juuri sinä, kerro Yuurille että hänen on tultava hakemaan luistimensa luistinkaapista.' Ja sitten hän heilutti sitä luistinsuojaa kädessään." Varjan otsa meni ryppyyn. Minun sydämeni alkoi lyödä nopeammin. Mieleeni palautui avain, jonka olin laittanut puvuntakin taskuun. Olin halunnut laittaa sen arkkuun, mutta koko juttu oli unohtunut nähdessäni ruumiin.

"Mitä vastasit?" ennätin kysymään.

"'Painu helvettiin', niin minä huusin takaisin. Ja hän totteli, vähän turhankin kirjaimellisesti", hän kertoi. Nojasin taaksepäin tuolissani. Tarjoilija toi ruokamme, asetteli ne eteemme ja lähti. Varja otti aterimet käsiinsä ja alkoi syödä. Minun teki mieli paiskata ruokani lattialle. Ilma pakeni keuhkoistani jonnekin.

"Hän oli ihan sekaisin sen sanoessaan, Yuuri. Oikeasti. Hän näytti kamalalta. Et olisi halunnut nähdä Vika-parkaa siinä kunnossa." Nostin lautaselta perunanpalan ja pistin suuhuni. Se ei maistunut miltään. Minua ei huvittanut puhua asiasta yhtään enempää, joten päätin vaihtaa aihetta.

"Mistä Victor oli saanut sen pienen ikonin? Ei hänellä ollut sellaista kun asuimme yhdessä."

"Varmaan joku siellä osastolla antoi sen hänelle. Minusta pyhä Kristoforos sopi hänelle oikein hyvin. Hän ei ole vain urheilijoiden pyhimys, vaan myös matkalaisten. Sellaisten levottomien ihmisten. En usko että Victorilla oli koskaan muuta todellista kotia kuin sinun sydämesi", Varja sanoi, hengähti nopeasti ja jatkoi sitten:

"Kristoforos... Kristuksen kantaja, sama loppu kuin sanassa Nikeforos, voitontuoja. Eikö olekin ironista? Hänen nimensä henkii kunniaa ja menestystä, mutta hänen loppunsa oli häviäjän loppu." Kaadoin lasini täyteen ja join sen taas tyhjäksi. Minulle Victor olisi aina Voitontuoja. Hän uskoi minuun hellittämättä; nyt tiesin että hän oli uskonut päiviensä loppuun asti. Tuijotin lasini reunaa.

"Vaikka mitä väliä sillä on. Kahdenkymmenen vuoden päästä hänestä muistetaan vain ne mairittelevat asiat. Syö ruokasi, Yuuri." Minä tottelin ja otin haarukan käteeni.

 

_Joka ei katoa milloinkaan_

Ji-yon tiesi monia asioita Victorista. Hän oli kuullut avioeroryhmässä tämän lääkkeistä ja lasittuneesta katseesta. Hän tiesi sairaalloisen Victorin, jonka viimeiset sanat minulle olivat _minä vihaan sinua Yuuri Katsuki et ikinä saa tätä anteeksi._ Hän tiesi luistelutähti Victor Nikiforovin, hän oli katsonut videolta miltä tämä näytti nuorena liitäessään jään pinnalla. Hän oli nähnyt kuolleen Victorin ikonikuva rinnoillaan ja kauhu pyyhittynä pois hänen kasvoiltaan.

Mutta oli paljon asioita, joista hänellä ei ollut mitään käsitystä. En ollut kertonut hänelle Victor Voitontuojasta, miehestä joka loi "kilpaluistelija Yuuri Katsukin", ainoasta ihmisestä jonka vuoksi Yuuri Katsuki näki ylipäätään mitään syytä luistella. En ollut maininnut sitä Victoria, joka nukkumaan mennessään antoi minulle suukon otsalle ja kutsui minua hellittelynimillä ja sanoi, että olin parasta mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Enkä todellakaan ollut maininnut vaimolleni sitä, että hänen mukanaan laskettiin multaan maatumaan elämäni parhaat vuodet.

Vaimoni oli kuitenkin järkevä nainen. Ehkä hän aavisteli mielessään, etten koskaan rakastaisi ketään niin kuin Victoria. Ehkä hän tiesi sen kaiken ja hyväksyi mukisematta, aivan niin kuin muutkin elämän valitettavat puolet.


End file.
